Internet videoconferencing has been provided to enable mobile phone users and personal computer users to communicate with each other and see as well as hear each other. Such videoconferencing is typically convenient and inexpensive. As recognized herein, it would be advantageous to leverage the audio and video capability inherent in a TV to extend Internet videoconferencing opportunities for users.